Servopent (CKC)
Servopent (サーボペント Sābopento) is an ancient cyborg Atlantean snake. The monster officially appears in the trading card iteration of Colossal Kaiju Combat.SPN3 Checklist - Colossal Kaiju Combat Information Wiki Development The official Servopent, initially Mecha-Cobra, design thread on the Kaiju Combat forums was posted on July 24, 2013. The design originally featured in the thread, based directly off the classic circa 2007 Mecha-Cobra which creator Titanollante had slightly tweaked over the next ~6 years. The thread, at first, had a mostly negative response due to Mecha-Cobra's simplistic LEGO-based design. In order to better fit Colossal Kaiju Combat and because CKC users were not too fond of the Mecha-Cobra design, Servopent received both a design and backstory overhaul. His new design, superficially based on the original Mecha-Cobra's, was drafted by Tursacra creator Godzillajtn and expanded upon by forum user MechanicOrga. This retooled Mecha-Cobra -- renamed Servopent -- drew inspiration from Atlantean element designs specifically from works such as the Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire to match his newly given origin."Colossal Kaiju Combat - Servopent Concept #1" by MechanicOrga on DeviantART. Accessed May 1, 2017."Servopent, Protector of Atlantis" by The493Darkrai on DeviantART. Accessed May 1, 2017. Servopent having robotic hands that form a cobra "hood" was originally devised by Titanollante back during the very original ideas for a Mecha-Cobra cartoon around 2007-2008. In the original concept, Mecha-Cobra could transform into multiple forms. The 3rd form had his Mecha-Cobra's hood morph into arms. This design point was also briefly considered for Mecha-Cobra when it was the focus of the CKC thread (before Servopent was created), where Mecha-Cobra's hood could change into rudimentary arms.Image - Mecha-Cobra Concepts - Mecha-Cobra CKC Background.png - Titanollante Wiki link Appearance Servopent's color scheme is composed of gray colors throughout most of his body and glowing lime and cyan highlights on the areas where his life energy and electric energy are visible, respectively. Servopent's face is reminiscent of snakes with two very long and sharp teeth protruding from his upper jaw as well as a long tongue (the inside of his mouth is completely organic), though differs by having horn-like features on the back of his head and featuring a nose-horn (sometimes 2 nose horns) in addition to the lime patterns. His eyes glow yellow and have narrow slits, and also are sort of sunken into the metal armor of Servopent. Being a snake, Servopent has a long body that slithers on the ground. His under part is white and is made of organic skin, facilitating movement. His back is covered with gray overlapping metal plates that have lime lines running through them and cyan edges running around them. Servopent's 'chest' is encased in a thick, rigid protective chest armor that sports 3 lime lines in the anterior and 2 lines in the posterior. Servopent's most prominent design feature however is the cobra hood attached to his chest. The hood, which features a lime pattern on each section, is actually made up of two mechanical arms with three-toed hands which he can fully control. Servopent's tail is tipped with a club that is two-thirds organic (made up an extremely strong, durable and large purple bone-like structure) and one-third robotic, capable of firing lasers. History Servopent is featured in the SPN3 expansion of the Colossal Kaiju Combat trading card game, a winner of the raffle after receiving several community votes. :Servopent was a giant ocean-dwelling snake, transformed via cybernetic implants into a heavily armored guardian. :Two implants on either side of his head resemble a cobra's hood, but they unfold into arms - giving Servopent attack options no snake has ever had before! He has also been given a power source which allows him to sprint, project energy, and increases his physical strength. :In recent years, Servopent has begun to explore the land as well as the oceans - because threats arrive from all areas of the world. Abilities Official From Servopent's official card:Servopent Card - Colossal Kaiju Combat :Servopent is very fast - twisting & writhing through combat in a way which makes it very difficult for an opponent to land a hit. He fights with his tail as much as his head - making it impossible to flank him. :Servopent's Electrozap Beam is effective both underwater and in the air, and his armor protects against a variety of energy types. *'Primary Attack:' Tail Whip *'Secondary Attack:' Posion Bite *'Primary Weapon:' Electrozap Beam *'Secondary Weapon:' Poison Spit Expanded From the archived Titanollante Wiki page:Servopent (Colossal Kaiju Combat) on Titanollante Wiki. Retrieved on May 1, 2017. *Tail Smash: Servopent does a powerful hit with the broad side of his organic tail bone the equivalent of getting hit with hundreds of tanks. *Body Slam: Slams with his ebtire body weight. *Cytoxic Bite: Servopent's fangs contain hundreds of gallons of cobra venom. *Hood hands: Transforming his hood into hands and using them for quick, medium ranged swipes as well as grabbing and throwing *Truelampago Ray (Electrozap Beam): Supercharged ray of electricity emitted from his mouth *Scourge Beam: Plasma emitted from his blue horn. *Cytoxic Spit: Servopent spits extremely potent cobra venom at up to an entire kilometer. *Electric Energy: Servopent is powered by electricity. *Combat Capabilities: Servopent can engage in melee as well as ranged combat through the use of his tail and arms. In addition he is an effective grappler. Laser Version Artwork for a "Laser Version" Servopent for ''Kaijúmon exists. In this form, Servopent's appearance changes and it would have been able to focus all of its energy into concentrated blasts. The artwork ended up never being used."SERVOPENT LASER VER." by The493Darkrai on DeviantART. Weaknesses From the Servopent CKC thread:Servopent, the Cyborg Cobra - Sunstone Forums. Accessed May 1, 2017. :Servopent's physical attacks might deal considerable damage to opponents, but his 2 major physical attacks, the tail whip and body slam, take about 2.5 seconds on average to perform (making them very easy to dodge for fast monsters unless they are unable to move), and two additional seconds for him to be able to move again. His poisonous fang attack, which deals more damage than the previous two and keeps subtracting a small fraction of health each second for 10 seconds, requires him to be close to an opponent, so he is at risk of getting grabbed or engaging in close combat. Servopent's special attacks may be long-ranged, but they do not as much damage as his physical attacks and last for a maximum of 3 seconds. When Servopent sprints, it takes 35 seconds to be able to sprint again. If Servopent's electric energy is cut, he will get slower and he won't be able to use special attacks. Gallery Servopent_in_CKC.png|Servopent's official depiction in ''Colossal Kaiju Combat Servopent_SPN3_Card.png|SPN3-35: Servopent Servopent_SPN3_Card_Original_Artwork_Solo.jpg|Servopent CKC artwork by Frankie B. Washington Servopent_Concept_1_by_MechanicOrga.png|MechanicOrga's Servopent design Servopent,_Protector_of_Atlantis.png|MechanicOrga's Servopent design, colored in by Titanollante Servopent_by_DR-Studios!.jpg|Servopent by DR-StudiosDR-Studios, Kaiju Art Requests Monster_Icons_-_Servopent.png|Unofficial Servopent copyright icon Servopent_3D_Model_concept_art.png|3D model concept art Servopent_unfinished_3D_model.png|Untextured 3D model from 2015 Servopent_Laser_Ver.jpg|Unused Servopent Laser Version artwork Current_Servopent_Minecraft_Skin.jpg|Minecraft skin Fan Art Main article: List of Fan Art#Colossal Kaiju Combat Servopent Roars Servopent never received roars officially, however following the renaming of Mecha-Cobra to Servopent in the Colossal Kaiju Combat name, Titanollante's "Mecha-Cobra Roars and Versions" video on YouTube had its title changed to "Servopent Roars and Versions." Soon after this article's creation, the title's video was changed back in honor of Mecha-Cobra being established as an entirely separate character from Servopent. Mecha-Cobra's original roars were made from human-made noises being modified through several filters in the Nintendo DSi Sound app. Mecha-Cobra Roars and Versions - Flipnote Trivia *Servopent has an inconsistent weight stat. In his original design thread, he was said to be 40,000 tons; however, in the official SPN3 card, he weighs 46,000 tons. *An official Servopent Minecraft skin exists.Servopent (Colossal Kaiju Combat) Minecraft Skin - PlanetMinecraft. *There was originally an idea for a "Godzilla vs. Servopent" 3D animated film to be produced in 2015. A basic storyboard for a first part was created, but nothing came out of it other than a mostly finished and even rigged 3D model, though it was not finished due to difficulty texturing the model. *In the official SPN3 card list, Servopent Servopent's affiliations are: Giant Animal, Aquatic, Cyborg. External Links *Servopent Design Thread - KaijuCombat.com. *Servopent on Titanollante Wiki. *Servopent on Kaiju Combat Wikia. References Category:Titanollante's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Cyborgs Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Featured Articles Category:Universe 45 Category:Colossal Kaiju Combat Category:Serpentine Kaiju